<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess Of Hermes by Chocolex122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943496">Princess Of Hermes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolex122/pseuds/Chocolex122'>Chocolex122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloody Silver [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Hermoine, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermoine, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Hermoine should have been black, Hufflepuff, Hybrids, Multi, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Underage - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, Witches, fight me, the only thing I will agree with JK about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolex122/pseuds/Chocolex122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If they do not respect you, make them fear you. Respect will follow quickly afterwards."</p><p>"I was just asking what shade of red would compliment my sky, but do please continue."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>In which one day, Klaus Mikaelson stumbles across a baby in a garbage can and decides to give the devil a bit of scare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Klaus Mikaelson, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloody Silver [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess Of Hermes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, to everyone and anyone who clicked on this story.<br/>Welcome to my weird and most likely chaotic take on my own Dark Hermoine fic. I don't have much to say except that most of the first few chapters won't be that long. They'll mostly just be Klaus learning how to be a dad and reacting to Hermoine being a witch.<br/>The book of course like the Harry Potter books will start out a bit more light and airy but then get darker as it goes on. But it will get darker much quicker.<br/>Because Hermoine Granger is none other than Hermoine Mikaelson, and we all know, shit gets bloody, dark and they do get done when a Mikaelson is involved.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Rember to leave a kudos and comment. I like comments they make me happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Klaus was livid as he stormed down the wet sidewalk of Central London. The rain dulled the smell of blood as he walked, the darkened sky helping hide the bloodstains on his dark blue v neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again. Once again Katrina Petrova slipped through his fingers like water. He let loose an angered growl as he turned the corner into an alleyway as he walked he kicked a trash can in rage watching as it flew through the air and collided with a large trash bin denting the metal. Jostling the trash and something unexpected inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze mid-step when a loud wail graced his sensitive ears. He turned. His movements stiff and dazed. Ignoring the ratcheted smell, he peered into the large trash bin and there, screaming at top of its little lungs, was a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instantly went turn around but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind made him stop and scowl. As the child screamed itself blue he looked around the alley hoping to see a straggling human and found none. Looking back at the child he cocked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first thought was to turn around and pretend he didn't hear anything, but the baby had another Idea as they let out another ear-piercing shriek. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He peered back down at the wailing child and sighed. She was shivering like a leaf, poor thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another sigh, he moulded off his jacked and swaddled the baby within it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may be on the highway to hell, but let’s give the devil a bit of shock,” He mumbled to himself as he pressed the child’s shivering body to his chest and he sighed. “You must have been here for quite a while, huh little one,” he spoke quietly as he walked out of the alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a Hospital a few blocks away from his penthouse, convenient for raiding blood bags from while trying to keep a low profile. He was no longer just hiding from Mikeal but his older brother Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child’s cries grew quieter as he walked. The longer he held the child within his arms the more something in him tightened. The thought that he had to give up the child so quickly caused something in him to flare in anger. He kept walking until the hospital came into view. He faltered to a halt. His blue eyes looked up at the well-lit building. His advanced hearing picked up the sounds of life within. From the nurses checking in on patients to the sound of suction from one of the O.Rs. And of course, the cries of newborn children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated and looked down at the child within his arms. Much to his shock, the child was already looking up at him. His breath catching in his throat. The baby’s large hazel eyes were staring up at him curiously. Much too curious for a newborn child. Klaus couldn’t look away. He took another long look at the child. Taking in her features. Though there wasn’t much, most newborns looked like raisins anyway. He took in her round face, her dark mocha skin and her tufts of short curly hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his thousand years of living, he had seen many fascinating things, yet one thing that continues to mystify him was people’s eyes. You could figure so much out about them just by looking them in the eye. There was always a story behind them. And in all his years he would have never thought someone so small could hold a story so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another look at the hospital before looking back down at the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t done this since he lost Marcellus. The wound was still painful. Still fresh and bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, little one, looks like we’re stuck together with a little while longer, darling,” he hummed, flashing away at vampire speed to his penthouse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he was safe within the large apartment, Klaus was quick in blasting the heater, he never really needed it. His body could adapt to any temperature, but children were odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying the babe on his kingsized, he unwound his jacket and took a moment to look at the band on her left ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Name : TBD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DOB: 10/19/1994</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SEX: Female.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a blonde brow, “They didn’t even bother to name you,” he hummed as the child blinked up at him. Her ears twitching at the sound of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What to name you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He named his son Marcellus, after the Roman god of war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, he should keep the honour to the gods, either roman or greek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about, Hermes?” He asked and the girl stared up at him quietly. He shook his head. “No, not quite there little one. How about, Hermoine?” The girl cooed lightly and Klaus smiled. “You like that one, hunh? Do you know what it means?” He cradled the child to his chest and sat down on the bed. “It means princess of Hermes,” he spoke softly reaching toward the landline phone. “I believe it suits you, a gift from the Messenger god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dailing in a number he waited for someone to pick up the phone. “Hello, Mr. Mikaelson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah dear Martha, I have a few things I need you to get for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Of course Mr. Mikaelson.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First I need baby formula, I need it as fast as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sound of hesitation from the other end, “<em>May I ask, what you need baby formula?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t pay you to ask questions, I pay you to do what I say when I say it,” his tone took on a threatening edge and he heard Martha’s breath hitch, the newly named Hermoine looked up at him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>I apologize, Mr. Mikaelson, how fast do you need the formula?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As fast as you and your little cronies can get them here, I need baby bottles, diapers and wipes as well, when you get those to me I need you to but, anything and everything a newborn needs, clothes, baby bags, crib. I don’t care in which colour, just make sure they’re delivered in a timely fashion,” he didn’t give her a chance to respond as he hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Hermoine Jeanet Mikaelson, Hermes’ Princess, she who attacks. I like that don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermoine cooed once again, hazel eyes gleaming and Klaus grinned. “Yes, I think we must make another call."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>